


One Faultlessly Accurate Fact

by SylverLining



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylverLining/pseuds/SylverLining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian tells Garak about the very real and traumatic illusion the Dominion spun for him at the end of The Search, Part 2. Garak is amused - really, Doctor, self-sacrificing heroics? Surely not. You must have me mistaken for someone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Faultlessly Accurate Fact

Julian told him. It took a while, and he used the rest of the story to build up his nerve. Fortunately the only really difficult thing - what he'd been working up to - happened at the end. When he finished, Garak laughed and said, "Is that all? You should consider yourself lucky, Doctor. There are many, many people in the galaxy who would give more than they could ever earn, to see what you've seen." 

"What, your death?"

"Mm! It's quite sought-after, let me assure you."

"Well, It wasn't much fun watching it happen, let me assure _you_. Think I'd pay more than I could ever earn to un-see it."

"It was... convincing, then?"

"God, yes. I didn't just see it happen, I - felt it. Under my hands, you... and I smelled the smoke, the blood. I watched your eyes... Commander Sisko had to pull me away. Might have stayed staring forever. Not the kind of thing you want to keep looking at, but I just couldn't..."

"What I meant was - I was convincing? I died in a way you'd expect?"

"You were brilliant. Saved us all. Took down two Jem'Hadar in a fantastic gambit so we could escape. Gave your life for us. Used your last breath to tell me how sorry you were we couldn't have lunch anymore."

"Ah. So _nothing_ like me at all, then."

"I don't know about that, you've been very-"

"Really, Doctor, I'm surprised that at that point you didn't immediately realize the entire thing was a ruse. Surely you know by now the real me would never be that... _heroic_."

"You say that like it's some kind of dirty word."

"Isn't it?"

"Silly me. You're just plain, simple Garak, after all, and you'd be the one watching all the intrigue from the shadows, not swooping in to save anyone, is that right?"

"Of course. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted that the Dominion so grossly mangled my character."

"Well, their simulation was based on my perceptions." 

"So then I suppose we can blame you for any bending of the truth."

"Yes. For once."

"Point taken. But that does explain my tendency toward... what is that archetype from your literature? A knight in shining armor? Yes, well I'm afraid mine is rather tarnished - and I'd prefer a well-tailored suit any day."

"I don't care what you say, Garak, everything you did in that simulation, illusion, whatever it was - it was resourceful and brave and... well, you're the one who used the word 'heroic,' not me, but now that you mention it-"

"I regret using that word already."

"And entirely believable."

"Mm. Well, clearly I haven't been working hard enough to convince you of my true character."

"I'm looking forward to being convinced. Just... as long as it doesn't involve anything resembling that final scene."

"That would be my general goal as well. I will say one thing, the Dominion - or your illustrious opinion of me, rather - did include one faultlessly accurate fact."

"And what's that?"

"I _would_ be sorry if we couldn't continue our lunches."

**Author's Note:**

> On a re-watch, that scene was a lot more painful than I remember. I had to knock this out immediately, because the fact that we never got any kind of conversation like this was the only thing that hurt worse.


End file.
